La historia que escribimos para matar el tiempo
by Aroa Nehring
Summary: Como el propio nombre indica es algo q estamos escribiendo una amiga y yo para pasar el rato, un desvarío raro a ver que les parece.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de El Señor de los Anillos me pertenece (¡¡¡aunque Legolas es mío, mío y sólo mío, jajajajajaja (risa de loca psicópata) y nadie me lo va a quitar!!! XD)

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno, esto es fruto de una conversación sin mucho sentido y una paranoia extraña y rara que nos dio por escribir a una amiga mía y a mí. No es gran cosa pero al menos espero que les entretenga, así que, a leer se ha dicho. ADIOS

**La historia que escribimos para matar el tiempo**

**Capítulo 01: La partida**

Era una mañana soleada cuando Gimli y Legolas se prepararon para partir del Bosque Negro. Habían estado allí un par de meses o cosa así, descansando y disfrutando de la buena vida después de la gran aventura que habían vivido para lograr acabar con Sauron y el mal que acechaba a la Tierra Media.

Ahora que habían acabado todos los problemas graves y tenían ganas de nuevas aventuras, decidieron hacer un viaje por la Tierra Media. No sabían cuánto tardarían en regresar pero no tenían prisa. Estaban acabando de guardar las últimas cosas cuando apareció Thranduil, el padre de Legolas.

-Hijo, ¿no puedes quedarte aquí y cumplir con tus obligaciones?

-Es que son muy aburridas papá-dijo Legolas un poco harto, después de haber escuchado esa misma pregunta unas cincuenta veces cada día desde que regresó.

-Bueno, pero ¿por lo menos me dirás que hay alguna elfa que te guste, no? Es que no me quiero morir sin nietos.

-¡¡¡Papá mira que eres pesado!!!-Esto llevaba diciéndoselo desde que cumplió los dos mil quinientos años, y eso que ya iba a cumplir los tres mil.

-Jo, hijo, no seas malo...-Se quedó mirando a su hijo con cara de cachorrito abandonado.

Gimli no hacía más que reírse. Se lo pasaba bomba viéndolos discutir como dos niños chicos.

-Bueno... está bien, te dejaré ir y no te diré más hasta la vuelta-dijo con resignación Thranduil.

-¡Es que cómo me vas a decir nada si no estoy!

-Pues por eso hijo, tendré que esperar a que regreses...

-¡¡¡Que cruz!!! Y tú, Gimli, deja ya de reírte.

-No, si yo no me estoy riendo-dijo Gimli conteniendo la risa.

-Bueno hijo, espera un momento que avise a todo el mundo para que te despida.

Y tocó un cuerno que emitía un sonido suave y melodioso como el de una flauta. A los pocos minutos estaba aquello lleno de elfos.

-Bueno hijo, ahora ya si os podéis ir.

-¡¡¡ ¿Cómo que irse?!!! ¡¡¡ ¿Se van a ir sin mí?!!! ¡¡¡Eso ni pensarlo!!!

En ese momento se giraron todos para ver a un elfo alto, rubio y de piel clara. Era Glorfindel quién había hablado. Venía montando un caballo blanco y también iba preparado para un viaje.

-¿Qué es eso de iros sin mí?-contestó en tono de enfado.

-¡Glorfindel, no sabía que pensabas venir!

-A ver si no quién os va a cuidar.

-Yo no necesito que me cuide ningún elfo-dijo Gimli enfadado.

-Venga hombre, no te pongas así, que era broma.

-Bueno Glorfindel, -dijo Thranduil-en tus manos dejo que mi hijo regrese con una novia, de ello depende tu vida, y si puede traer algunas joyas, pues tampoco le haré ascos.

-Este hombre nunca cambiará-dijo Legolas con resignación.

-Ahora ya sí que no os voy a dar más la lata. Namarië hijo, y buena suerte a los tres.

-Namarië-dijeron los demás elfos.

-Hasta pronto.

Los tres se alejaron montando en sus caballos, mientras oían los cantos de despedida que les dedicaban y escuchaban de fondo a un grupo de elfas llorando a mares porque se iban Legolas y Glorfindel.

-Parece que tenéis un club de fans cada uno-dijo Gimli.

-Yo estoy muy contento, son muy monas-dijo Glorfindel.

-Pues yo estoy harto-dijo Legolas-. Entre ellas y mi padre me van a volver loco.

-Venga, ya será para menos-dijo Glorfindel.

-¡¡¡ ¿Ya será para menos?!!! Ni siquiera puedo ir a bañarme al río porque me veo con una comitiva detrás de los árboles espiando que me pone de los nervios. Y en otra ocasión, me estaba echando una siestecita bajo un árbol y de repente me desperté y vi a una elfa con unas tijeras enormes. Dijo que era para cortarme un mechón de pelo pero parecía sacada de una película de terror.

-Seguro que hasta tenía mirada de loca psicópata-bromeó Gimli.

-Desde luego que sí-contestó Legolas.

-Oye Glorfindel, ¿tú no estabas cuando llegamos?-preguntó Gimli.

-No ¿Por qué?

-Porque un poco más y se lo comen vivo. Apenas se acababa de bajar del caballo cuando se le echó encima una jauría de elfas-contó Gimli.

-Vaya don Juan que nos hemos traído.

-Menos cachondeo, Glorfindel.

Siguieron caminando a través de los senderos del Bosque Negro. Estaban charlando y bromeando tranquilamente. Se alegraban de que la Sombra que había cubierto el Bosque Negro hubiese desaparecido y que todo volviese a la normalidad, aunque nunca volvería a ser tan hermoso como antes de la aparición de la Sombra.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-preguntó Glorfindel-Yo es que oí lo de vuestra marcha y me uní porque me estaba aburriendo y tenía ganas de acción.

Aroa Nehring


End file.
